House Sharing
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Silver recently needed a place to live, and Gold, trying to be a good friend, offered him the spare room in his house. But could there be another reason why Gold wants him closer? Contains Yaoi/slash/shounen-ai/smut. Preciousmetalshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: My first fully Gold x Silver fic. I think it's called Preciousmetalshipping? I've been a bit of writer's block with my other stories, but I wanted to write something, so here you go. I don't know the manga version of them, so just kinda going with the video game version. You'll have to wait for the smut to start, sorry.

ooooooo

It was early in the morning in New Bark town. A red haired boy lay in bed sound asleep. He lay on his side with the sheets wrapped around him. The door opened and a black-haired boy slipped in without a sound. The boy grinned when he saw the one on the bed still asleep.

The black-haired boy sat down on the bed next to the red head. He lightly pinched the sleeping boy's nose. Suddenly the red head work up with a gasp, unable to breathe right with the brunette doing that. He frowned at the black-haired boy, who tried to stifle a laugh.

"Really Gold?" The red head asked angrily.

"If you want to live with me Silver, ya need to expect these wake-up calls," Gold said with a smirk.

Silver groaned and lay back in bed. He knew living with Gold would be a bad idea. But it was free and Silver had no other home to go to. Better than the streets. Dealing with Gold's immaturity was a small price for a bed and three meals a day. It wasn't so bad living with the black-haired boy though. He kept things interesting. Plus the occasional glimpse of Gold with his shirt off was an added bonus. Silver had developed a serious crush on the boy in the time they spent together. Gold's views of the world and his bond with Pokémon had won him over. Not that the red head would ever admit that. Gold had too much to hold over his head already, and Silver didn't want him having this.

"Get out," commanded the red head. "I'm getting changed."

"OK, whatever you say."

Once the door was shut behind him Gold got down on a knee and stared through the keyhole. Silver had taken his shirt off and was stripping the rest of his clothes off. Gold felt himself grow erect as he stared at the red head's body. The black-haired boy just desperately wanted to feel that chest, caress the muscles.

"God I feel like a loser," Gold said to himself when he realized what exactly he was doing.

Gold had liked the red head since he first ran into him. Something about his don't care about anything attitude drew the brunette to him. The only thing that ruined it was his attitude towards Pokémon, but now that Silver was over that it made Gold even more attracted to him.

"Come on," Gold whispered. "Drop 'em."

Almost like he had heard him, Silver pulled his pants down to reveal his manhood. Gold let out a little moan of longing at the sight. The red head had more than enough down there to compensate for his pride. It was a brief view though, the boy pulled on a new pair of pants which obscured the view.

"Dammit," Gold swore.

He gasped and covered his mouth. Silver looked up towards the door where the brunette was hiding. He cocked his head and walked towards it. Gold started backing away but tripped as he tried to get up. Silver opened the door to find the brunette on his butt on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Silver demanded.

"I was just… um…." Gold stuttered, trying to figure out a good excuse.

The still shirtless Silver stared at the stuttering boy for a few minutes. He glanced back and forth between Gold and the door. Suddenly something clicked in his mind, and he smirked at the realization.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?"

Gold denied it, but his blushing face said otherwise. Silver couldn't believe it. What were the odds?

"Did you enjoy the show at least?" Silver asked cockily.

Gold gave slight, almost unnoticeable nod. The brunette averted his eyes and blushed an even deeper red. He crossed his legs to hide his erection, something the red head hadn't missed.

"Are you mad?" Gold asked nervously.

"Not really. Nothing to be mad about. Not every day a guy considers you attractive enough to spy on."

Gold started getting to his feet. Silver held out his hand to help him up. He tugged the brunette up onto his feet and into a kiss. The brunette's eyes widened in shock. Silver backed off and smirked.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now," The red head said.

The brunette just stared at him. Silver's smirk slid off his face as Gold didn't react.

_Was that too much? _Silver thought to himself.

"Gold, you OK?"

Gold finally grinned.

"Yeah, I think so," he said.

Gold got up again. A cry came from downstairs, calling the two boys to breakfast. Silver looked at the brunette and they seemed to come to a silent agreement; they would talk about this later. Both of them headed downstairs.

Later after breakfast Gold and Silver were in the brunette's room. Gold sat on the bed while Silver stood looking out a window. Both were silent as the waited for the other boy to speak. Gold cleared his throat nervously.

"How long have you liked me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Awhile now," Silver answered. "Not too long after we met and fought the first few times."

"You mean in your asshole faze?"

Silver snickered.

"Pretty much. So how long have you liked me?"

Gold blushed and twiddled his fingers together.

"Pretty much the first time we fought. Started out as a crush but..."

"It turned into something more?"

"Exactly."

Both boys went quiet. For a few minutes neither of them spoke.

"Gold, will you go out with me?" Silver asked suddenly.

Gold grinned widely.

"Hell yeah I will."

Silver's face broke into the widest true smile Gold had ever seen from him. It was kinda contagious, and the brunette found himself grinning back. Silver sat down on Gold's bed and hugged the brunette. Gold was surprised but hugged him back.

"You know, it's going to be weird to call you my boyfriend now," Gold said with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey guys, Sniffles the yaoi fan-boy here with the next chapter. Thank you to those who waited for the smut. It's coming up right now. If you don't want the smut… well, feel free to skip that scene.

ooooooo

Later that day Gold's parents left the house to get groceries. Gold and Silver decided to stay behind, saying they needed to do some stuff. In reality, the boys wanted to spend their first day dating alone together. Well, Gold did at least.

Silver was at a desk in the study trying to research legendary Pokémon sightings. Trying was the keyword. Gold kept trying to hug him, to put his head on his shoulder, and pretty much making it difficult to work. Currently his arms where wrapped around Silver's neck. As cute as it was, the red head just wanted to get this done.

"Gold, could you please stop?"

"Why?"

"I need to get this done, and I can't do it with your arms around my neck."

Gold let go and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Fine," he said sadly.

The brunette looked so upset that Silver felt sorry. He scooted the chair out some and offered his leg for Gold to sit on. The black-haired boy happily took it.

"So watch you doing?" Gold asked as he watched the red head type.

"Trying to track down a legendary," answered Silver.

"Neat, which one?"

"Any I can find, pretty much."

"Oh."

Gold continued watching for a while, but soon lost interest. He got off Silver's leg and stretched. The brunette walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. He opened up the fridge and scanned through it. The only thing that seemed good was a can of cola, so he grabbed it. The can opened with a slight fizz. On an afterthought the black-haired boy grabbed a popsicle from the fridge and popped it in his mouth.

The brunette walked back into the study and sat down on a chair. He got to work eating the popsicle. Occasionally he would lick the length of it, trying to prevent the sticky juice from dripping onto his hand. Silver glanced up randomly and saw Gold doing this. He blushed at the sight of his boyfriend going at the popsicle like that. The red head started picturing that action on his slowing growing arousal, but shook the image out of his head.

_That's not going to happen, _Silver thought. _We just started dating. _

He went back to typing, but kept glancing up at the boy on the chair.

Gold pulled the popsicle out and took a chug of his cola. He caught Silver staring out of the corner of his eye. The boy shrugged and popped the popsicle back in his mouth, savoring the taste of it. Gold kept on seeing Silver glance up, and he started wondering why that was. Then the black-haired boy realized what he was doing to the thing in his hand. The brunette grinned.

_Had no idea he was that horny, _Gold thought to himself. _I always wanted to play with him. _

He finished off the popsicle and tossed the stick into a garbage can across the room. It hid the edge and bounced into it.

"Goal," Gold said aloud.

"Nice shot," Silver said.

"Thanks. So… you want to get lunch or something?"

Silver glimpsed up at the clock. It was already almost noon.

"Sure."

Both boys headed into the kitchen. Silver went straight to the fridge and dug through it looking for leftovers. Gold stood behind him, hands opening and closing in apprehension. He suddenly grabbed the red-haired boy from behind and stuck a hand his pants.

"Gold, what heck?" Silver said in surprise.

"Come on, you know you want it."

Gold fiddled with the boy's member, slowly making it grow erect. Silver didn't fight back, and Gold could tell he was enjoying it. The brunette pulled his hand out and slowly crouched on his knees. He unbuttoned the red head's fly and slowly pulled down his underwear. He moved to the front and grinned at the sight.

"Always wanted a close up of this~" He said in a sing-song voice.

Silver smirked at that.

"Peep shows not enough for you anymore?"

"Shut up."

Silver started to say something, out came a yelp of surprise instead. Gold had taken the head of his erection into his mouth and started sucking. He swirled his tongue around it, earning little moans from the red head. Silver grabbed the brunette's head and pushed it closer, sending his erection deeper down Gold's throat. The red head didn't last very long, and he came with a gasp.

Gold gagged but tried to swallow it all. Some leaked out onto the floor but managed to take in the rest of it. He was out of breath from his work but he managed to crack a smile. Silver huffed as he came down from his sexual high.

"God Gold, where did you learn... huff… how to do that?" Silver asked.

"Well… tried it out before on corn dogs and stuff," Gold answered sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up."

Gold got to his feet and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I liked it, but it has a weird after taste."

"Um, I really didn't need to know that," Silver said with a laugh.

"Not like you've never wondered about it~"

The red head blushed.

"True," he admitted.

Gold turned away and dug through a cabinet for some bread and peanut butter. He turned back and saw that Silver was still standing there with a fly open. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"You forgot to pull your pants or something?" He asked.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I was just, wondering something…"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd…" the red head started, but trailed off into a mumble. His cheeks turned red.

"Um… Silver… I didn't hear what you said…"

"I was wondering if you'd take me, Gold."

Gold's eyes widened in surprise.

"Even though we've not even been together for a day?"

Silver sighed.

"I've never felt this way for anybody before… and I really want to do this."

Gold thought for a minute. He really wanted this to, but normally people go out for a while before doing this, don't they? Plus he had no idea what to do. The brunette had done some stuff to himself, but never to someone else. The want overcame his doubts.

"OK," Gold finally answered.

Silver leaned over onto the table, facing his rear towards Gold. The brunette positioned himself in back of the red-head and undid his pants. Gold pulled down Silver's pants hesitantly. He let go and stuck a couple fingers in his mouth. The brunette swirled his tongue around to cover them with saliva, making a small slurping sound.

Gold pulled his fingers out and stuck them near the red head's entrance.

"You sure about this?" The brunette asked.

"Please, just do it."

Gold stuck a finger in. Silver started making weird noises as he moved his finger around inside of the red head. The brunette stuck in second, then a third, and started scissoring them back and forth. Gold pulled them out and lined himself up to Silver's butt. He took a breath, and entered the boy.

Silver cried out in pain and grabbed at the table cloth. Gold slowly thrust into the red head, trying to limit the pain the boy was feeling.

"Tell me if you want to stop, OK?" Gold said.

Silver didn't respond, so Gold continued. His entire length was in the boy, and he started slowly rock it back and forth. Silver moaned in rhythm with each thrust, and he started telling Gold to go faster. Gold complied and picked up speed.

Both boys' minds were in a rush of pleasure. Silver's virgin muscles were still tight and squeezed from all sides on Gold's arousal. Gold felt himself getting close, but didn't want it to end. Silver moaned as the brunette hit his prostate, and whatever pain he still felt was blocked out.

Gold came into the red head, and his knees buckled. He just barely managed to stay standing. Silver felt a bunch of warmth shoot up him, and he climaxed as well. Tiredly, Gold pulled out of him. With his help Silver pulled his pants up, and started cleaning up their mess. As Silver cleaned up the table cloth he leaned over and kissed Gold on a cheek, making him blush and smile.

Not too long after they finished cleaning up Gold's parents came home. They asked if the boys had done anything while they were gone. Silver and Gold shared a quick, knowing glance before speaking.

"No, nothing at all," Gold said with a slight grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey guys. I got some free time, so I decided to continue House Sharing. Sorry if you guys don't like lemon, but I sorta like writing it… and I'm probably going to do more in the later chapters…

ooooooo

At dinner, neither boy spoke much. They couldn't believe how fast everything happened. Not even a day… and they already took it all the way. Gold was still giddy from it, and desperately wanted to kiss the red head sitting next to him, to hug the boy. But his parents had no idea they were going out, and he didn't want to weird them out. He settled for staring at Silver from the corner of his eye as the red head shifted in his seat.

"What's the matter?" Gold asked in a whisper.

"My butt hurts, and you can guess why," Silver whispered back.

Gold snickered quietly.

"You wanted to, though."

"Yeah…"

"So boys," Gold's mom spoke up. "Did you get what you needed done?"

"Oh, yeah, I did at least," Silver said.

"Oh that's good."

Gold wiped his mouth with a napkin and put his fork on his plate. He slid his chair out and got up.

"That was good mom," the brunette said happily. "I'm going out for a walk."

"OK sweetie. Don't get home too late, OK?"

"OK. Anybody else want to come?"

Gold gave a sneaky glance towards Silver. Silver smiled faintly and put his fork and knife down.

"Think I'll go to. I need some fresh air."

"Fine boys; don't be back too late, ok?"

"Sure mom."

Once him and Silver were outside and out of sight, Gold grabbed ahold of the red head's hand. Silver smiled at him, and they started walking.

"So where do you want to go?" Gold asked.

"I thought you knew where we were going," Silver responded.

"Ha-ha, nope~"

Silver rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Let's head to the park," he said with a smile.

"Sure."

Silver pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it up. It opened up and released a Pidgeot with a flash. The bird Pokémon swooped down and picked the boys up by the shoulders. Everything blurred, and suddenly they were in the middle of a green field. Gold took a step forward, and fell to the ground. He was dizzy from the sudden flight. Silver snickered and recaptured the Pidgeot.

"Had a nice trip?" He said, leaning over the boy on the ground.

"Shut up," Gold said with a blush.

Silver offered a hand to the boy on the ground. Gold grabbed it, but instead of trying to get up he pulled the red head down. Silver crashed down on top of the brunette with a muffled thump. Gold let out a plaintive "ow" from underneath the boy on top of him.

"Trying to be cute?" Silver asked; a slight edge to his voice.

"I… uh…" Gold stuttered.

The red head kissed him, cutting him off.

"It worked," Silver said when he broke for air.

Gold's face turned red and he smiled. He and Silver started kissing again. Suddenly a voice rang out from the edge of the park, surprising both boys.

"Gold, Silver, what are you…? OMG!"

Silver broke off and looked toward where the voice came from.

"Damn, it's Lyra," he swore under his breath.

"Hey Lyra!" Gold shouted, waving like crazy with a huge grin on his face.

Lyra came running towards them with a smile on her face. She was giggling like crazy.

"You guys are… heeheehee, dating?" She managed to say through her giggling.

Silver blushed and looked away. But he could still be seen barely nodding his head.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were that way Silver."

"I didn't either," Gold said. "Turns out he's been crushing on me almost as long as I have on him~"

"That's soooo sweet. Ever since you told me I shipped you guys together."

"Wait… she knew you liked me?" Silver interrupted.

"Well duh," Gold said with a smirk. "She's only like my best friend."

"So how long have you guys been going out?"

"Since this morning~"

"I caught the little perve here peeking at me through the key hole," Silver said with an evil grin. "Figured he felt something for me after that."

Gold blushed as Lyra burst out laughing.

"I knew you couldn't keep that up forever," she said when she calmed down enough to talk.

The red haired boy glared at her.

"You knew about that too?"

"Yeah, of course."

She leaned in close and talked into Silver's ear.

"Why do you think he was so eager to let you stay over~?" She asked in a rather loud whisper.

Gold's face went bright red. Both Lyra and Silver burst out laughing at that. The red head smirked at the brunette, and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought you were just being a good friend, but guess not~"

Gold grinned sheepishly at him. Lyra gave a little giggle, making both boys blush.

"So what do you guys want to do?" She asked.

"I dunno… what do you want to do Gold?" Silver said.

"Hm… want to see if there are any good food carts here today?"

"You just ate."

"So? I'm hungry again."

Silver sighed.

"Come on, it'll be my treat," he said.

There were several trucks parked at the edge of the park. Gold flitted between them, looking for something that seemed good. The whole while he tugged Silver around by the arm behind him. Lyra skipped around behind the two boys, laughing at the scene. Gold finally stopped at a little van selling egg rolls.

"Four please," Gold said to the woman working the van.

"Coming right up~"

The worker ducked further into the van. After a few minutes she came back carrying a Styrofoam tray with the egg rolls on it. Gold took the tray from her and thanked the worker. The worker held out her hand for the money, which Silver promptly gave her.

"Thank you, come again!" Said the worker.

The boys and Lyra walked off. Gold chewed on one of them as they walked. He finished it off and went to grab another one, but hesitated.

"You want one, guys?" He asked the other two.

"No I'm good~" Lyra answered.

"Don't mind if I do," Silver said, reaching for a roll.

As they walked the red head slipped an arm around the brunette's waist. Gold laid his head on Silver's shoulder. Lyra stifled a giggle at the sight of them; the two boys really did seem cute together. The girl decided to let them have some alone time.

"Hey guys, I need to get going," she lied.

"Oh, OK," Gold said, unwrapping himself from Silver.

He went over and hugged the girl, making her blush. The brunette let go and smiled at her. He turned around and glared at Silver, who wasn't paying attention to the girl.

"Oh, um, bye…" Silver said quickly.

Lyra smiled and suddenly hugged the red head, taking him by surprise.

"You treat Gold good, you hear?" She said to him.

"I will, I promise," Silver answered.

"You better."

She walked off and opened her bag. From it she pulled out a folded up bike and set it up. Lyra hopped on it and pedaled off. After she was out of sight, the two boys sat down on a bench and started talking.

They talked about nothing in particular, just what ever came to mind. Silver zoned out, paying attention only to the boy next to him. He never realized noticed, but the brunette's eyes were really bright. They glittered as he talked, like he was laughing all the time. They brightened eve more when he laughed, something Silver found extremely cute. Silver found himself getting closer to Gold, and suddenly their lips were pressed together. Gold let out a soft "oh" of surprise as he melted into it. They may have kissed before, but something about this time was different.

Silver broke the kiss and turned away. Even though the boy's face was turned, Gold could see a blush creep up the red head's cheeks.

"What do you want to do now?" Silver asked suddenly.

"I heard there are going to be fireworks over the Poke-a-thon building tonight. Want to go there? It's already getting dark out," answered Gold.

Silver looked around in surprise. He hadn't noticed the light dimming at all.

"Eh… sure, why not," the red head answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Heeeey; Sniffles here with an update to House Sharing. It's been awhile. I've wanted to type this one for a while but I've been working on other things.

ooooooo

By the time they got to the building there was already a huge crowd. Gold dove in eagerly, trying to fight his way to a good spot. He dragged Silver behind him by the arm, ignoring the red head's protesting. He fought his way to a group of trees near the edge of the area.

"Um… Gold," Silver said hesitantly. "Do you really think we could see the fireworks from there?"

"Just trust me."

Gold charged ahead. He pushed aside the branches in his way, trying to prevent them from hitting the boy he was dragging. Only a few more feet…

They came out into an opening in the woods. A hill side sloped up in front of them, high enough it towered over the trees. Gold turned towards Silver and grinned cockily.

"See, I know what I'm doing."

"For once at least."

"Oh shut up."

They trudged up the hill. From up there the boys could see for miles around. The Poke-a-thon building peeked out from the trees, and Silver realized they were nearly level with the top of it.

"Nice view, huh?" Gold asked.

"Very nice view," Silver admitted. "So how did you find this place?"

"Got bored once. Looked around a bit. Figured there might be some cool Pokémon here, but found this instead."

"Nice."

"Yep~"

Gold collapsed onto the grass and stretched out. Silver sat down next to him and stared off toward the building in the distance. It was almost dark enough for the fireworks to begin.

A single light shot up into a sky and exploded into a burst of color. One after the other more and more shot up and exploded. Hundreds of colors lit up the sky. Silver flinched at each explosion, expecting the loud boom. But it never came; they were too far away to hear anything other than a thud. Gold adjusted himself so his faced the red head next to him.

"You enjoying it?" He asked.

Silver flinched at another firework.

"Yeah," he said with a slight smile. "I've always liked fireworks. Just not the noise."

"Oh."

"Why, are you not?"

"Well… I've seen it tons of times… I really just wanted to spend some time alone with you."

Silver blushed and smiled. Gold grinned and lay back on the ground, content. Both boys were quiet for a few minutes, watching the fireworks some more. Gold lay there, thinking things over. His mind drifted to earlier that day… the way Silver wanted him to…

"Hey Gold," he said suddenly, shocking the red head.

"Yeah?"

"What was it like, being bottom?"

Silver looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's a weird question, Perv."

"Oh shut it. I was just wondering…"

Silver laughed.

"It's kinda hard to describe. I don't think I can put the sensation to words."

"Could you show me what it's like?"

Silver's smile turned into a smirk.

"Is that another way of asking me to take you?" He asked.

Gold blushed.

"Ye… yes," he admitted sheepishly.

Suddenly Silver sprang onto Gold. It was so fast the brunette had no time to react, and was quickly pinned down. Silver leaned down so that his mouth was next to Gold's ear.

"Why not," the red head whispered.

He let go off one of the brunette's arms and snuck his hand towards Gold's pants. The red head grabbed the lump beneath the fabric, which shocked the brunette. Silver stroked the boy's member through the fabric. Gold moaned throatily, his mind in bliss. Drool pooled slightly in his mouth, which was something Silver hadn't expected.

"I had no idea you did that~" Silver said in a sing-song voice.

Gold didn't respond. His mind was too focused on the hand rubbing his groan to do so. Silver leaned down and kissed the brunette, ignoring the drool. He pulled away from the kiss. A thread of drool stretched between their mouths. Silver wiped it off and smirked. Gold's member was almost completely erect in his pants, so he stopped stroking. The brunette whimpered from the lack of attention to his member.

With one quick tug Silver opened up Gold's pants. The brunette's obvious erection strained against the boy's underwear, which had a wet spot forming at the member's tip.

"Looks like that needs some air," Silver said.

He slowly pulled off the boy's underwear, purposefully rubbing and bumping his erection as much as he could. It sprang up as soon as the cloth barrier was removed. Gold's face turned red; this way of doing it he seemed embarrassed about himself.

"Not too bad~" Silver said once again in a sing-song voice.

He let go of the boy's other hand and used it to open up his on fly. He was already stiff from pleasuring Gold. Eagerly Silver positioned himself at the brunette's entrance, too excited to lube it. Gold pleaded slightly, he wanted it in him. Without hesitating he thrust into the awaiting boy.

Gold moaned as Silver embedded himself fully into him. The red head pulled himself out almost all the way, then went fully in again. Gold gave a gasp of pain. The gasp was replaced with a moan as Silver repeated the process and started to pick up speed. Drool started pooling in the brunette's mouth again as he started begging for Silver to speed up. The red head complied, making himself slowly inch towards his own climax. Gold's entrance was tight, and he doubted he could last long. With one hand Silver started jacking the brunette off, increasing the amount of moans from Gold. Pre-cum leaked out of it, but Silver didn't care.

The red head leaned down and kissed the brunette. He forced his tongue into Gold's mouth, taking dominance of it. Gold moaned into the kiss, loving every minute of it. They broke for air, leaving Gold wanting more. In his lust filled haze he started babbling quietly. Silver couldn't make it out at first, but it slowly increased in volume.

"I love you, I love you Silver, love you, I love you," rambled the brunette .

"I love you to Gold," Silver said back.

Silver couldn't last much longer. He opened his mouth to warn Gold, but he was interrupted as the brunette came with a gasp. His muscles buckled, and he came full force into the accepting boy. Gold felt a surge of wet and warmth shoot up into him and he cried out. His own erection gave a feeble wiggle and some more cum leaked out of it, but there wasn't much left to give. Silver collapsed on top of the brunette. They kissed one last time, and they dozed off right there.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sniffles here with the next update of House Sharing! Sorry it's been awhile, been working and spending time with my boyfriend. I'm rusty again, so hope it doesn't ruin the story. P.S. Not the last chapter, I have one more lemon before this story is over.

ooooooo

Gold felt something shaking him awake. Groggily, he obliged. Silver was bending over him, a smile on his face.

"My turn for a wake-up call," the red head said.

Gold sluggishly sat up and stretched. He looked around him, and realized he was in his room. He gave a double take; last time he remembered him and Silver had fallen asleep at the grassy hill while the fireworks were going on. Silver laughed at the look of confusion on the brunette's face.

"I woke up a few hours ago and carried you home," he said. "I figured you might like sleeping on your bed better than the hill."

Gold blushed at the thought of Silver carrying him all that way. It seemed kinda romantic to him.

"Thanks," Gold said with a sleepy grin.

"No problem. Your mom said breakfast is ready, by the way."

Gold sprang out of bed fully alert at that. He rushed downstairs, eager to get eating. Silver laughed at the brunette, and then followed him down at his own pace. Gold and his mom had already started eating by the time he was in the kitchen. Silver sat down at his chair and took a bite of the eggs on his plate.

A few minutes later both boys finished up. Gold snuck a wink at Silver and cocked his head towards the door. Silver understood the message and got up out of his chair.

"I think I'm going to head out for a walk," the red head said.

Gold scarfed down the rest of his food.

"I'll go with you," he said when he was done. "I need something to do today."

"Don't be gone too long, you hear?" Gold's mom told the two.

"Sure thing mom."

Silver lead the way out of the house, followed closely by Gold. Once they were out of sight of the brunette's mom's sight, the red head slipped his hand into Gold's.

"So where do you want to go?" Silver asked with a slight smile.

"I dunno… Goldenrod? Should be a lot to do there."

"Sure. Walk, bike, or fly?"

"Bike… wait… do you even have a bike?"

Silver paused for a second in thought.

"No…," he said sadly.

Gold smirked.

"You can ride with me then," The brunette said.

Gold went to the garage next to his house. He opened up the door and went digging through the junk in there. After a couple minutes he found a set of handle bars and tugged at them. With a lot of noise and junk falling the brunette pulled out a slightly dinged bike. Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Will it even hold both of us?" The red haired boy asked apprehensively.

"It survived a journey through most of Johto… I think it'll be fine."

"Alright then…"

Gold hopped onto the bike and gestured at Silver to get on. The red head hesitantly got on in back of the boy. He wrapped his arms around Gold's waste to steady himself. Awkwardly, Gold kicked off and started pedaling.

He pedaled down streets and sidewalks, going as fast as he could with the extra weight Silver added. Silver felt himself wobble every once in a while, and was afraid to move too much or the bike would possibly topple over. Still, the red head managed to get a pretty good view of the surroundings.

They moved off the sidewalk and onto the road as the two boys rode out of town. Soon they were riding on roads well worn by both feet and Pokémon. Trees zoomed pass, interrupted except for the occasional twisting road or path.

Gold slowly started losing pace. His breath came faster and he found his legs harder to move.

_Damn, _he thought to himself. _I need to ride this more. _

The boy's exertion had not gone unnoticed by Silver.

"Why don't you take a break?" The red head asked.

"I don't need one, I can make it," Gold said stubbornly.

Silver frowned.

"Gold… I can tell you're getting tired."

The bike started to slow down.

"Fine," Gold said grudgingly.

The brunette pulled his bike over at the side of the road and put up the kickstand. Both boys hopped off. Gold started to take a step, but his knees wobbled and nearly fell down. Silver just barely managed to keep the boy from falling into the grass.

"You OK?" The red head asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Gold answered. "My legs are just a bit wobbly."

"Here, this looks like a good place to sit down."

Silver led the boy over to the shade under a tree. He sat the boy down in it and plopped down next to him. Gold's breath calmed down a bit and he lay back against the tree. Both boys kind of relaxed in the peacefulness of the surroundings. Not a single thing, car, human, or otherwise was on the road near them.

"You know, it's really, really nice here," Gold said with a lazy grin.

"Yeah. I wonder how far we are from any town."

"Let me check real quick."

Gold reached into his pocket and dug out a small device. He opened it up and turned it on. A map popped up. A red dot was flashing on the map, with small words saying "you are here." The brunette drug his finger across the screen, making a line appear.

"We're about… five miles."

"Wow, we got pretty far away."

"Yeah. No wonder I was tired…"

"You did pretty well."

"Thanks."

Gold leaned back against the tree and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes to rest. What felt like a couple minutes later he suddenly felt something move up against him. The brunette reopened his eyes to find that Silver had started to cuddle up to him. He shifted his head to get a better view of the boy. Silver noticed the movement and blushed from being caught.

"I… I thought you were asleep," Silver said.

The red head seemed disappointed. Gold cracked a smile.

"So you were going to sneak cuddling up to me while I was asleep? That's… kinda cute."

Silver turned even brighter red. Gold leaned over and kissed the boy, which took the red head by surprise.

"How long was I out, by the way?" Gold asked casually.

"About an hour… or two…"

"Really? Dangit… we'll never make it to Goldenrod before dark now."

"Not like we haven't been to Goldenrod before, right?"

"Yeah… but… what do you want to do instead of that?"

"I dunno, it's sorta nice just being here with you."

Gold grinned.

"Come here you."

He sat up and pulled Silver by the shirt towards him. Their lips locked and it was the moment of bliss Gold craved. It was nice, being able to do this with him. It was just perfect…

"Gold, what are you doing?" Said a surprised voice.

The brunette cringed. That voice was all too familiar. He turned around and saw a man with greyish-brown hair with glasses staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"H-hello Professor Elm," Gold said nervously. "I was just… uh…"

His mind raced for an excuse, but he couldn't think of one. The brunette looked at Silver pleadingly. The red head shrugged, unable to think of an excuse either. He mouthed to Gold "just tell him."

"I was just kissing Silver, alright?" Gold said with a sigh. "Me and him have been dating. Please don't tell my mom."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Only a couple days," Silver answered cheerfully.

The Pokémon professor glanced at the boy. The red head's smile dropped away and he looked away sheepishly. Suddenly Elm broke out into a smile.

"Why are you two so serious?" Elm said with a laugh. "People would think I was mean to you the way you boys are acting"

"So, you don't mind?" Gold asked in surprise.

"Who am I to judge?"

Both Silver and Gold smiled. Elm walked over to the boys and sat down on the ground next to them, cross-legged.

"So, how long have you two boys realized you liked each other?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Not too long after I met him," Gold said happily.

"I'm not sure… but it was after running into him a few times," Silver answered.

"So awhile then. Pardon an old man's curiosity, but have you two… you know, 'went at it,' yet?"

Silver nervously scratched the back of his head. Gold turned away, and red rose on his cheeks. The professor gave a little "oh…" of understanding. He smiled a bit and got up off the ground.

"Sorry for making this awkward," Elm apologized. "I'll leave you two at peace."

"It's OK professor," Gold said. "Bye."

"Goodbye sir," said Silver.

Elm gave a little nod and a smile. He walked off back towards town. Gold sat there hesitantly for a few minutes, seemingly in thought.

"Professor!" The brunette shouted. "Would… would you please tell my mom about this? I want her to have time for this to sink in…"

Elm looked at the boy in shock. Silver did as well, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"W-well, OK then," the man said, sounding slightly confused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gold said with a grin.

"If you want me to, I will."

With that the professor started walking again. Silver waited for the man to walk out of side before he talked. When he did, his voice was worried and still sounded a little shocked.

"Are you sure about this?" The red head asked. "I mean… what if your mom…?"

"I don't want to hide this forever, Silver. I want to be able to show you I love you in front of her, not behind her back."

"I… I understand."

"Come on, maybe we'll be able to get to Azalea town and back before dark. Let it sink in for her."

"Alright."

A few hours later, Gold and Silver rode back to the house. The sky had barely started to grow dark. Gold let Silver down and then hopped off the bike himself. He ran towards the house, allowing the bike fall to the ground. Silver followed hesitantly, unsure of if he should follow the brunette in or not. The front door swung open. Gold's mom stood in the door way, her face neutral and her arms crossed. Gold came to a stop just in time to prevent himself from running into her.

"Mom… I…" Gold started.

His mother suddenly hugged him, which cut the brunette off.

"I just wish you told me yourself," she said. "But I guess you had a reason."

note: Sniffles here with the next update


End file.
